Trapped in the Blizzard
by Cielle's Amour
Summary: For JeanSasha Week Day 3: Blizzard. Trapped in a cabin during a blizzard, there's one thing they can do to keep their bodies warm. [M for smut/language] One-shot.


Trapped in the Blizzard  
>Cielle's Amour<p>

JeanSasha Week  
>Day 3: Blizzard<br>Rating: M (Smut/Foul Language)

A/N: When was the last time I wrote a fanfic? Also, they mostly call each other by their last names.

* * *

><p>"Kirschstein!" Sasha shielded her eyes with her arm from the pelting snow and trudged heavily in the blizzard. Jean looked back at her, his clothes violently flapping against the current of the weather. He pointed towards a direction in front of them, his eyes narrowed from the snow.<p>

She couldn't hear him; the wind current strongly rang against her ears, and she barely saw him mouth, "I see something!" He quickly grabbed her wrist and led her toward a sea of blinding, white hail.

She desperately tried to keep her eyes open, pulling the hood tighter over her head to keep her warmer. Before she knew it, she started looking at the ground, unable to keep her vision in line. She forgot how long they were walking for, but Jean finally released her wrist. She looked up in surprise—a huge cabin within her sight.

"Hello!?" Jean yelled, as he banged the side of his fist against the door. "Is anyone in there?"

They waited, but no response.

"It's no use…" he muttered. "Braus, we're going to slam open the door. Are you ready?"

She felt weak, but she wanted to be in that cabin. _Right now._ She feebly nodded to Jean and readied her body.

Propping his shoulder towards the door, he counted, "To three. One. Two. Three!"

They slammed their bodies as hard as they could against the door; the wooden door forcefully swung to the side, causing the two to stumble face first against the hard floor.

"Ow, fuck…" Sasha grumbled as she rubbed her forehead. Jean cursed as well, hastily getting up to swing the door back to its place.

Jean slid his body down against the door, breathing out a sigh of relief.

After a moment of catching her breath, she looked around in the cabin to find anything to start a fire with. It was literally empty, save for a fireplace—a fireplace with no lumber to spare. "Yah, great," she groaned.

She slid down her body next to Jean, huddling her knees against her chest.

The man looked towards her and frowned. "Guess the only thing we can do is wait for the others to come rescue us."

"Yup," Sasha tiredly said, trying to warm herself as much as possible.

It was dead silent.

"Sooo…" Jean awkwardly muttered. "How cold are you?"

She looked over, and in attempts to looking tough, she scoffed. "I-I'm not cold at all, Kirschstein. W-We hunters are way stronger in the c-cold than you city people," she answered with a shivering body.

He glared at her, but felt a sudden chill himself. He wrapped his legs against his chest and closed his eyes in exasperation. "D-Do you remember what we learned in survival class way back then, Braus?"

"We learned a lot of stuff. Ya g-gotta have to be more specific."

"Well, do you remember when you and Connie got in trouble in class for laughing about being naked to warm up?"

Sasha chuckled to herself. "Oooh, yah! I totally remem—" She paused. She turned her head towards him and gave a disgusted look. "Kirschstein… are you hinting that we should take our clothes off?"

"Woah, woah! I'm not saying this in a perverted way! I'm saying this in a rational way, so we don't _die_ in the cold!"

She edged herself away from him. "It's one thing that you'll see me naked, but it's another when your hormones take over and you try to take advantage of me!"

"Please!" he spat. "No way in hell would anyone want to take advantage of a tomboy like you!"

"Puh-lease!" She scowled. "With a body like mine, I'll make anyone want to take advantage of me!"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Make up your mind! You do or don't want to get taken advantage of? Which is it?"

She just looked away with a pout. "Honestly, though. Shuttap for now, Kirschstein," she growled under her breath. "Just let me warm up in peace."

They both sighed in the silence.

Jean's body shivered, and having nothing to do started to make him incredibly sleepy…

"Kirschstein…"

"What, Braus?"

"You're shivering." Sasha leaned closer to him. "Like… a lot."

He gave her a disgruntled look. "Well, I'll just have to suck it up."

She took off her gloves and touched them softly on Jean's cheeks. "Oh, man! Your cheeks are sooo cold!" she exclaimed as she chuckled a bit. Jean's eyes widened in surprise at the other's sudden touch. He would've pulled away, but her warm hands were enticing.

"…feels good," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Ya know, you're right about being rational. We don't have the luxury of being modest right now," she said as she started unzipping her thick coat. "We'll only be sharing our body heat for a bit, and then we can never speak about this again."

"W-Wait!" Although he protested, he didn't stop her from undressing. His mind raced from the fact that a girl so close to him was stripping right before his eyes. He just couldn't peel his eyes off her clean, unmarred skin, which would yet to be scarred from battle. He held his breath without realizing it.

"You know you have to undress too if this is gonna work out," she stated, staring hard at his face.

"No!" His face flushed bright red, and his body became a little too excited from gaping at Sasha. "I was just k-kidding earlier!"

"Kirschstein! We're not gonna do anything inappropriate!" Her body shivered, herself down to only her underwear now. "Besides… I'd rather be warm and naked than not."

Seeing Sasha so vulnerable in front of him was a first; it made his heart pound way too much for his liking. _When did he start thinking this girl was cute?_

"Fine!" Jean hurriedly unzipped his coat, cursing at the cold air. He stood up and turned away from Sasha's gaze, making sure to strip all his clothes off quickly to lessen the humiliation. Not to mention that he was still incredibly aroused from Sasha earlier, so he had to make sure that he calmed down a bit.

After breathing in and out to settle himself down, he sat back down in front of the brunette, both of them in their underwear. For some reason, this situation alone made their faces warm up exponentially.

Sasha crawled up closer to him, causing Jean to tense—his shoulders shrugged upwards in embarrassment. "W-We just huddle like this, right…?" She placed herself between his legs; each skin contact caused them to re-adjust themselves and fidget uncontrollably. "Y-You're pretty warm, Kirschstein…"

"T-Thanks, you too," he clumsily responded.

Sasha bit her bottom lip, and opened her mouth to say something, but then immediately closed it. She had to ask him; her curiosity definitely got the better of her. "Hey, I guess while we're here like this…" She closed her eyes from the anxiety. "Have you ever had… sex before?"

Jean's mouth gaped wide open. How does he respond to _that?_

"I-um… of course, I have," he answered shakily. He gave an uneasy laugh and added, "You have to be pretty sad not to have sex yet at our age, right?"

She frowned and answered bashfully, yet truthfully, "I… have never done it before."

He honestly hasn't either, though. But he got such a big head that he continued with his lie. "Well, you're such a tomboy, I can't imagine anyone wanting to do it with you," he smirked, his usual arrogance showing. "As for me, though, I've done it so many times that I lost track!"

Before Jean could continue speaking, Sasha placed her hands on his chest and leaned in closer to his face. "C-Can you show me, then?" Her cheeks lit bright red as it settled in how mortifying it was to ask that question.

"What?" He couldn't believe this strong-headed girl would ask him that; he must've heard wrong.

"You heard me, Kirschstein! Don't make me ask you again!" Her lips quivered, not from the cold, but from sheer embarrassment. "I'm just curious on what it feels like…"

He had to keep up his farce. "Well, I guess I can show you, if you really feel like it…"

Sasha nodded, shutting her eyes tightly, nervously pressing her body against his. She reached for her underwear to pull them off—Jean's eyes widening at her bold actions. When she took her top underwear off, her breasts looked surprisingly weighty; Jean's hands were eager to touch and feel how soft they actually were. She finally reached down to her panties with apprehensive hands and pulled them off her legs, slowly. Her face burned fiercely from having the man in front of her give such an intense stare.

He would be lying if he didn't think Sasha had a smokin' hot body.

"Well, Kirschstein? If I'm going to be fully naked, you have to be, too!" Her lips trembled, as if she regretted asking for this.

_Oh no._ He was rock hard from watching her strip. For some reason, he thought it distressing for him to get so easily excited by her, especially since he was supposed to be the more "experienced" one. Now, her eyes were fully locked and concentrated on his body, determined to see him naked.

She would be lying herself if she said she never found Jean attractive. The apparent bulge in his underwear made her body feel incredibly hot, shamelessly aware that she was growing wetter by the second.

_She wanted it. _

She heard from the other girls in the squad that it always hurts the first time, but at that moment when Jean slowly peeled his underwear off, Sasha became excited. Jean tossed his underwear to the side, and Sasha gasped at the sight of him. Sure, she hasn't seen any other naked men before, but he looked well-endowed. There was no way that could fit inside her.

"Jean…"

"That's the first time you called me by my first name, Braus." He smirked.

She pouted. "Well, sorry! I'll go back to calling you by your last name!" She crossed her arms against her chest, pushing her breasts up sensually, tempting Jean even more.

"You idiot! Just call me Jean," he scowled. "We're not formal enough to be calling each other last names anyway!"

"Fine, _Jean_!" She emphasized his name with an indignant slur. "But you have to call me Sasha."

"Alright, _Sasha_," he mocked back.

She glared at him, but then lied back against the cold, wooden floor, causing her whole body to shudder in pain from the icy temperature. "Well, Jean, what are you waiting for?" She looked at him with a worrisome face, herself becoming more impatient.

With all the façade that he put up, now he would actually have to show that he knew what he was doing. But he barely knew anything… Perhaps, he can still get away with it; she wouldn't be able to tell the difference anyways, right?

He bent down on top of her, reveling in a Sasha that was uncharacteristically timid. With shaky fingers, he slowly reached down and rubbed her slit, the warm wetness instantly drowning all of his thoughts away. He firmly grabbed her right breast, fondling her nipple with his thumb.

"Ah…aah…" she moaned. It felt weird having someone else touch her body, especially at such intimate areas, but it felt so erotic that she wanted more.

Jean's fingers slid up and down her in a rhythmic pace, occasionally rubbing her clit, causing Sasha to groan out loudly. She arched her body more towards him every time he circled his wet digits around her bulb. She didn't know what he was doing to make her feel this much pleasure, but that's because he's more experienced with this, right?

It wasn't until that a shot of quick pain came to her that her eyes widened, and her breath staggered. She felt a finger inside of her, and before she could protest, another finger entered. She immediately sat up and forcefully gripped his shoulders, her mouth heaving from the intense pressure.

"Are you okay, Sasha?" God, he didn't know she would be in this much pain. Her eyebrows furrowed, her breathing shallow, and her nails dug deep into his back.

"Y-Yah..." she muttered out. "I already know it hurts the very first time."

"If you want to stop…"

"No way." Sasha was determined. She gave him a fierce look, and they both knew she was not going to back down. She climbed onto his lap, her chest firmly pressed against him. Not really knowing what to do with his hard-on, she grabbed it carefully and aimed it towards her slick opening.

It was so big in her hand that she felt anxious. No way was this thing going to fit in her. If she had trouble with just two fingers, what was she going to do with Jean's whole penis inside?

The brunette breathed in deep; her palm started to become sweaty as she edged him closer to her. "Ah…" she moaned as she brought his cock to her nether lips. She rubbed his tip against her opening, still prolonging it out of fear.

It suffocated Jean. He honestly didn't want to rush her, but the exhilaration was getting to him, and it took all his willpower to stop himself from thrusting his whole dick into her. "Sasha…"

"I know, sorry…" she apologized, a bead of sweat running down the side of her face. She lowered herself onto the tip; it protruded into her body, already causing her opening to become sore. "Ngh…" She gritted her teeth together, trying hard to drown out the pain.

He couldn't handle it anymore. Just the tip inside her made him crazy, and he really wanted to fuck her. He tossed whatever remaining self-control he had out the window. He rigorously grabbed her buttocks and pushed her whole body down to him, his cock impaling her fully.

"Aah!" She yelled in agony, tears piercing against the corners of her eyes. She hastily grabbed onto Jean's shoulders in desperation and smashed her lips against his. She forced her tongue into his mouth without even realizing it herself. Before they knew it, their tongues fought for dominance, hot breaths tickling against their lips.

"Fuck…" Jean muttered between their kisses. As hot as their kisses were, he really wanted to move. Her muscles gripped so tightly around him that he needed more of her. "Sa…sha… please, I want to fuck you."

It still hurt. _Bad._ But she wanted to feel more of him inside her. Without even saying anything back to him, she started moving her hips up and down his shaft in a rhythmic motion. Her brain became mush and it became more and more pleasurable as time went on. Sweat trailed down both their bodies, their breaths becoming erratic and rapid.

Jean massaged the insides of her thighs, feeling the smooth skin laced with hot sweat, as he tried to control himself from coming. Sasha's rhythm became sloppier as she started to feel herself become hotter, her muscles constricting excruciatingly tight.

He flipped Sasha over, her back landing on the wooden floor. The cold momentarily stung her, but her mind immediately brought attention to Jean ramming into her with even more force than before. Their bodies slapped against each other, both moaning each other's names with raggedy gasps.

"Jean… too good…" She felt him grow even harder inside her, the sensation causing her to moan even louder. The pressure was too much as her chest blazed on fire, feeling herself drawing nearer.

Jean was about to give out too, furrowing his eyebrows. "Sasha, I'm going to come!" The grip on her legs strengthened as he pounded into her rigorously, giving her no time to rest.

"Come!" She yelled, her hips moving along with him. "I'm gonna… I'm gonna—"

With a final groan, Jean immediately ejected himself out of her, semen oozing out from his tip into streams onto her body. Sasha gasped from her orgasm, her legs twitching from the intensity as she smelled the mix of semen and sweat on herself.

He collapsed on top of her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he glanced to his side, and nervously laughed. "I lied. This was actually my first time."

Sasha shot an amused look, the corner of her lips upwards. "Oh, is that so?" She didn't look surprised at all. She placed her arms over his shoulders and leaned in closer. "You don't mind if we did it a second time then?"

He looked out the window and then back to her. "Well, apparently we got a lot of time to kill." He dove back on top of her, furiously kissing her neck.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading! I haven't written in a long while, so it was hard to get the process going. This fanfic is also on tumblr (cielle-amour) with actual artwork along with the story.


End file.
